an elves tale
by serena-heart-king arthur
Summary: Lillian, abandoned at birth and taken in by lord elrond of the elves, watch as she grows with her new family, finds love and discovers who she truly is. twist and turns, hardships and mystery
1. Chapter 1: birth and death

an elf's tale : human adoption

chapter 1 : birth and death

In the dead of the night a child was born

All around you could hear the screams from the hunters cabin as it pierced the evening air. on that night as the scream drew to their peak a young woman was laying on her bed , this woman was katherine.

''push my sweet, it'll all be over soon'' cried segail, her husband,for days he had been saying this and as the torment grew on for katherine, she began to weaken and fade.

finally with one finally push, a daughter was born, her name was lillian, while lillian was being clean up by the handmaidens, katherine looked over to her husband and friend, and with her last breath ,whispered

'' never fear my love we'll be together soon, give our daughter the life and hope we could not have and protect her always'' and with that katherine faded into the light and into peace.


	2. Chapter 2 : abandoned

chapter 2 - abandoned

several hours later

while still in grief and mourning segail, trekked through the woods, carrying his daughter, whom was in a peaceful sleep and as the cool evening air and sounds of the woods reached her tiny little ears, segail realized that although he had promised his wife to look after their daughter, could he really do this and be responsible for a child.

the woods were no place for a young infant after all, to many dangers.

so with that in thought he turned back around and looked for the first sign of habitation, which consequently was near the treeline and where the cliffs met the sea. revendaill was its name, a pure and peaceful city guarded and homed to the elves of the realm. as the hunter got closer to the city he wrapped his daughter in his only cloak, put a necklace on her neck , along with a letter and then placed her where all could see and called for help.

'' you will be safe here my daughter and i hope to meet you some day,when you older and you understand, this was your mothers wear it always''

the in the blink of an eye he blended into the trees and waited.


	3. Chapter 3: 10 years later

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Moments later a small group of elven guards and their lord came to see what the disturbance in the woods were and stumbled upon the child, who whilst trembling from the chill opened her beautiful blue eyes and look up at a face she would come to know as father for the rest of her human life, that face was the face of Elrond the elf lord of Rivendell./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"10 years later…..p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"'' strongLillian, get back here right now, you have your reading lessons in 10 minutesstrong'' screeched Luingwen as the child ran between trees and over rocks giggling as she went. Only did little Lillian stop when her father lord Elrond jumped out in front of her running path to pick up the squirming child, with a tone and demeanour for scolding./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"'' Child you will give you poor handmaiden a hart palliation if you are not careful, to class with you and no more running off '' scolded Elrond with a kind smile and calming hand to Luingwen.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"'' yes atar'' sigh Lillian, for she so did love to play in the gardens, as any child would as the tender age of 10, but she conceded and went in doors for her reading lesson with her surrogate mother Celebrían and her brother in all but blood Aragorn. p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"As she went inside Elrond took Luingwen to the side and told her to relax and get some rest as he would look after Lillian for the evening and dismissed her home. With that lord Elrond went inside to meet with the other lords for a council meeting. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"atar - father p 


End file.
